


daemonis umbraculum

by YouarethereasonIwrite



Series: Rare Steak Pairs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Light Angst, Magic, Magic AU, Multi, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Werewolves, Witches, many trans characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouarethereasonIwrite/pseuds/YouarethereasonIwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou just wanted to live life peacefully and pine after his roommate, Kenma, and his roommate's boyfriend, Kuroo. Unfortunately (or fortunately for him), he manages to find himself in an alternative universe where witches, vampires, werewolves, and other mythical creatures thrive! And even better, he finds another Kenma and Kuroo as witch and familiar as his guides to this world and possible lovers. </p><p>Too bad he has to fight a demon lord first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lightning sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magic Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019825) by [ive_been_losing_sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ive_been_losing_sleep/pseuds/ive_been_losing_sleep). 



> I KEEP MAKING FANFICS INSTEAD OF UPDATING FU CK
> 
> im sorry i just really wanted to write a kurokenhina fanfic and this was produced im so sorry im tr asH
> 
> unbeta'd as usual and tbh this will probably have very very infrequent updates so im really sorry /)(\
> 
> idk i'll tag more but for the most part, this should just be a trigger free fanfic w/ little to no angst tbh. i just wanted magic and humor and love between these nerds god bless <3 <3 <3 if you haven't read "Magic Touch" by ive_been_losing_sleep then you should go read it !! it's kurohina and it's soooooooooooooooo good
> 
> it's my fav <3 <3 <3 well, without further ado, enjoy this short prologue : )

 

 

Hinata Shouyou didn’t expect a lot from his busy school life. Sure, he still chatted with his old volleyball team members now and again, and sure he still conversed a lot with his dumb milk pissbaby friend, Kageyama Tobio, but something felt  _ missing.  _ Maybe it was the way his mother nonchalantly piped up about a nice girl--her friend Asako’s daughter--with an all too suspicious curl of her lips, like a cat sneaking through a locked pantry to eat all the food. Or maybe it was just Hinata’s little sister, Natsu, now more aware of the concept of boyfriends and significant others, who kept insisting on helping his “sad love life”. 

And maybe, just maybe, his school life wasn’t so busy as it was  _ difficult,  _ hence why he never really enjoyed attending his current college life. As a poor college student from the suburbs, he knew firsthand how despairing lack of funding can be when going to a huge university across the country. He didn’t expect to somehow be accepted in one of the nicer art academies, but he did, after two years of honing in on his art skills and eventually making that his main major. Another two years passed, and Hinata, now about twenty one, wondered if instead of his insistence on his “busy school life”, he was just  _ lonely.  _

Kageyama left with a few other known volleyball players to being representing Japan’s Olympic volleyball team. This included: Yamaguchi (surprisingly enough), Bokuto (not so surprisingly enough), Akaashi (who tagged along to take care of his naive boyfriend), Iwaizumi, and a few other people that Hinata hadn’t contacted since high school. Nonetheless, he felt more proud than abandoned by his fellow peers, so Hinata never really considered the idea of him feeling so  _ alone  _ would be the effect of Kageyama leaving him for a dream. Hinata liked to think that as he grew older, he changed but still remained as selfless as ever. 

At least on the upside, Hinata’s older best friend, Kozume Kenma, attended the same university as him. They even became next door neighbors in the small complex close to the university that Hinata could barely afford. Hinata was grateful he at least recognized one person in the sea of faceless people. 

Now and again, Kenma’s boyfriend, Kuroo, would pop by unexpectedly with Kenma’s spare key to Hinata’s apartment with a huge shit eating grin and a sparkle in his eye that Hinata  _ swore  _ didn’t affect him as much as he knew actually did. Just like how he also  _ swore  _ that Kenma’s excited gleam in his golden orbs didn’t cause his heart to thump uncontrollably. He was just lonely, that’s all. He just wanted companionship, and now that Kuroo and Kenma basically lived in his apartment, Hinata was mistaking his platonic feelings with romance. Nothing was going on. 

At least, that was what Hinata tried to convince himself every time he discovered another adorable habit or secret from both of his next door neighbors. For example, Kuroo really liked eating sugary cereal straight from the cereal box and would sometimes run off to class with nothing but his backpack and a small ziploc bag full of frosted flakes and milk combined together. And yeah, Kenma really liked his video games, so whenever Kuroo or Hinata would present him with a few stickers or knick knacks with his favorite character on it, Kenma would shy away, but not without giving both of them a small, bright smile. 

Luckily, Hinata was not completely alone. His old friend by the name of Sugawara Koushi liked to unexpectedly show up at his doorstep with a bag full of sweets like a white woman named Martha holding a casserole to a homecoming party. Sugawara happened to live close by as well, and didn’t hesitate in showering Hinata with tiny gifts as a token of their long lasting friendship. 

So, yes, Hinata did complain to him. A lot. He just wished his life was so much easier without bills to pay, an oblivious couple to crush on, and piles of homework from his unforgiving school. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


“Again?” A silver haired male asked, partly in fond exasperation and entirely in amusement. His orange haired companion sitting diagonal to him on the rose pink loveseat sighed, burying his face into his hands. 

_ “Yes.”  _ Hinata’s muffled answer somehow reached Sugawara’s ears. Sugawara hummed in reply, shifting his teacup between his long fingers and sipping delicately from the rim of the cup. Hinata flopped down completely onto the loveseat, his whole body curled up in a feeble ball to protect himself from the harsh winds of reality. 

“What happened, Shouyou?” Sugawara calmly asked, as if Hinata’s heart wasn’t slowly being pried out of his rib cage by pliers and thrown onto the ground to be stomped on. Hinata reenacted a whale’s mating call while simultaneously curling up further into a tiny stress ball. 

“Shou?” Sugawara questioned once again when a small whine rose from the small child’s throat. “Shou, I can’t hear you, hon.” Sugawara adapted his motherly attitude and quirked an eyebrow at Hinata’s prone form. Finally, Hinata emerged from his turtle shell with an entirely too scarlet face and the biggest puppy pout that rivalled an actual puppy’s. 

“THEY’RE JUST SO CUTE! UGH!” Hinata groaned loudly, throwing his hands up in surrender. “There, I said it.” His pout intensified as he crossed his arms together grumpily. He knew he resembled more of Kageyama’s grumpy frown; all he was missing was the dumb fringe flopping uselessly onto his forehead and huge smirk. 

“Who?” 

“You know!  _ Them. _ ” Hinata stressed on the word. Sugawara’s raised eyebrow never safely reverted back to its original position. Hinata tucked his chin down to his chest in a sad attempt to hide away from Sugawara’s prying “don’t talk to me like that, young man” motherly eyes that could see past Hinata’s translucent eyes. 

“Kenma and Kuroo!” Hinata explained further, though he knew his friend already knew and was just enlightening him. The orange haired ball of fluff didn’t remain silent for long. Like a dam breaking from explosives (also known as the lethal weapon called “Sugawara”), words began to spill out messily from Hinata’s mouth. 

“I just realized that they never go back to their own home? Like I get it, Kenma is always staying at home and never buying groceries and stuff, and like, Kuroo doesn’t even  _ live  _ here, but I guess I never really realized how often they stayed at my place? And it’s making me honestly so happy, but like, I still feel guilty for feeling that way. Is that weird? Am I just thinking too much into it?” Sugawara opened his mouth to reassure Hinata, but the other was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice. 

“Like, maybe I’m thinking too much into it, but I already know I like them. Like like  _ like  _ them, but sometimes I think I’m just really lonely, you know? Maybe I’m so lonely that I’m latching onto the first person that’s showing me love and comfort.” Hinata babbled, his words nearly incoherent with how rapid he spoke. Even patient Sugawara looked a little winded and confused with the amount of chatter spewing out of Hinata’s mouth. 

“Shouyou, slow down a little.” Sugawara gently interrupted, a small knowing smile outstretched across his lips. Hinata opened his mouth to protest, but made a dying balloon noise instead. He knew better than to cross Sugawara during these moments. The orange haired male brought the forgotten mug of hot chocolate up to his lips, not bothering to blow the already lukewarm liquid before gulping the sweet beverage down like a man nearly dying of dehydration. 

“I don’t think it’s wrong for you to, as you say it, “latch onto someone showing you love and comfort”. That’s just part of human nature--to be in the presence of people who care about us. And I don’t think it’s wrong for you to feel the way you do towards Kuroo or Kozume.” 

“But--” Sugawara shot him a warning glare paired with a pointed pinkie from his hold on the cup. “Sorry, Sugamama. Continue.” Sugawara ignored the embarrassing nickname and barreled on. 

“It’s not wrong because you’re not forcing them apart nor forcing them to acknowledge your feelings. I think you should tell them your feelings.” 

_ “WHAT?!”  _ Hinata squawked, his eyes wide and hands jittery. The mug in between his palms jostled with him and he would have nearly thrown the cup onto the ground if he hadn’t tightened his grip on the cup. Hinata nearly jumped up to yell all sort of obscene things, but Sugawara quirked his eyebrow once more and Hinata immediately shut up; just a habit really. 

“Just… Just hear me out, okay?” Sugawara sighed. He placed his mug down on the coffee table gingerly, a grim look on his face. “You’ve been stressing out about a lot of things: school, finances, this awkward standstill you’re with regarding both Kuroo and Kozume.” As Sugawara listed off Hinata’s worries, he counted them off with his long fingers. Hinata could only gape at Sugawara like he was watching a car crash. 

“And just yesterday, you started telling me about these  _ dreams  _ you’ve been having.” The older male stated. At his statement, Hinata jumped up, his cheeks blooming with crimson. 

“They’re just dreams! Nothing weird at all!” He protested. Sugawara shot him an unbelieving look. 

“You told me you saw a world with all of us as some sort of monster.” 

“Yeah, but--” 

“You started laughing because Kageyama was a grumpy goblin or something like that.” 

“Actually, I saw him more vividly this time and he’s a vampire--” 

“See?” Hinata snapped his mouth shut so hard, he could hear his jaw nearly snapping off. “These are recurring dreams too. Usually, people dream about different things and forget about most of their dreams by the time they wake up. But you? You’ve been dreaming the same dream almost every night with a clarity photographers wish they could take.” 

Hinata stayed quiet. Sugawara sighed again as he switched his posture to a more relaxed one. He crossed his leg over the other one this time, an apologetic smile beaming on his moonlight face. Hinata continued to stare down at his knees like a scolded child. 

“Shou…” Sugawara started with a soft tone, “I’m just worried about you. All of us are. Well, except for Kuroo and Kozume because they don’t know, but I think Kozume is starting to slowly piece together your weird reactions to them sometimes--he’s smart like that.” 

“No, I get it.” Hinata shook his head with the same gloomy aura engulfing him. Sugawara’s eyes softened with something close to deep regret, but his amber eyes remained unwavering and true. 

“You don’t have to tell them now. It was just an idea to lessen your stress.” 

“Yeah.” His voice was hollow. “Thanks though.” When he glanced back up, his eyes were as fake as Oikawa’s thousand watt model smiles. Sugawara’s heart clenched at his baby crow experiencing such sorrow and suffering towards his “unrequited feelings”. But, Sugawara knew. 

And he’s noticed all the secret glances towards his oblivious sun child and the too adoring smiles directed at his back when Hinata wasn’t looking. Sugawara knew and saw all, so it was no surprise to him when Hinata showed up at his doorstep every now and again (which may as well have been a daily occurrence by now with how often it happened).

Hinata gulped down the rest of his now cold hot cocoa before smiling much more brilliantly. “Thanks for listening to my worries, Sugamama!” 

“It was no problem, Shouyou. You know you can talk to me whenever you have trouble.” 

“Yeah! I gotta go take care of a few errands, so…” Hinata sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Sugawara aimed an entirely too bemused grin at him. 

“You forgot, didn’t you?” 

“W-What?! N-No!” Hinata spluttered, springing up with the mug still in his hand. He jogged over to the kitchen to place the mug in the sink, filling the dirty mug with hot water. He returned to the living room where Sugawara stood up as well, fishing through his sweater pockets for something. 

“Before you go, Shouyou. Take this,” Sugawara handed him a small business card. On the white background, harsh black letters sprung up from the card, clashing with the neutral gray lines on the side as a form of decoration. Hinata stared down at the therapist’s card with a slight purse of his lips. 

“I’m not always the best person to talk to about more serious problems, so… If you ever need to talk to someone and I’m not helpful or available, you can just call them or email them for an appointment.” Hinata highly doubted his problems would rise to the point of him needing a professional’s help, but he didn’t want to seem ungrateful. So, he grinned brightly at Sugawara--one dubbed as “Kuroo’s grin” with how uncannily familiar their bright canines shone when they toothily smiled--and hurriedly pocketed the card in his jeans. 

“Thanks!” He sprinted over to the front door first with a slower Sugawara following him. “Tell Daichi I said “hello” too!” 

“I will. And Shouyou?” 

“Hmm?” Hinata looked up from fitting on his tennis shoes. Sugawara smiled gently at him. 

“Take care.” Hinata blinked once, twice, thrice, then gave Sugawara a truly joyful smile. He saluted mockingly to Sugawara as he unlocked the front door. Once outside, Hinata waved at Sugawara with energy he hadn’t had since his years playing volleyball in high school. 

“I will! You take care too, Sugamama!” Sugawara rolled his eyes at the silly endearment, but blew Hinata a playful kiss nonetheless. 

“When will you guys ever stop calling me that ridiculous name…” Sugawara mused, mainly to himself. “Alright, be careful on your way home, Shouyou! There’s supposed to be a huge thunderstorm heading your way.” 

“Don’t worry, Sugamama! I’ll run all the way home!” His friend’s laughter was drowned out by the wind and never before had he regretted his decision in running home. The wind rose up, threatening to flatten him onto the concrete ground splattered with slippery puddles of hail like rain and colored a dark slate gray to match the roaring sky above. Flashes of lightning illuminated the sky, and as breathtaking as the luminous sight was, Hinata feared more for the slight chance of being struck by lightning. 

His hair stood up at the end and Hinata quickly ducked over to a building with a small roof jutting out to shield people from the rain. He didn’t seem to be the only one struggling to arrive home, for another businessman appeared out of the storm to stand besides Hinata. The orange haired man smoothed down his hair and wiped off cold droplets of rain water off his face. 

“Rough weather, huh?” Hinata decided to break the silence with a small, joking twitch of his lips. The man beside him grunted. Now that Hinata took in more of the other’s attire, the other was clad in nothing but black. The dark blue raincoat he wore seemed to eat up his stature while the hat perched on top of his head left nothing but his steel gray eyes to stare from the brim of the hat. Like a switch had been turned on, Hinata shuddered at the once over he was given from the stranger and he conspicuously scooted away from the other. 

When he moved to the side, the stranger followed. Hinata’s eyes flashed the same time lightning cast the other with a sharp yellow against his form. He stepped back, uncaring of the wind pushing at his ears nor the wet droplets falling into his eyes and mouth. Hinata felt a spike of fear and adrenaline thrill his spine before he flipped around and began sprinting away. He didn’t care if the other wasn’t out to get him or if his gut feeling was a simple misunderstanding. Either way, his gut wrenched upwards and he knew (he  _ knew _ ) that he needed to escape. 

The sound of the stranger running after him and splashing puddles with his raven colored pointed shoes kept Hinata running. He knew his stamina wouldn’t wear out anytime soon, so he sped up his pace, mindful of the slippery ground below him threatening to topple his swaying body over. The wind howled furiously in the shell of his ear, but he continued. 

He didn’t even think of whipping out his phone to call Sugawara or anyone else, nor did he think of how stuffy the air around him seemed. All his brain could comprehend was the danger he faced and the possibility of kidnapping from the shady looking “businessman”. 

Behind him, the man cursed loudly; the sound was far enough for Hinata to know that he would be safe as long as he continued to use every fiber of his being to run away. Too caught up in his thoughts, Hinata didn’t notice the heat swirling around his head or the hairs on his body standing up fully. A boom, closer to him than ever, caused Hinata to finally notice his surroundings. 

But, it was too late. 

Before he could duck under something safe, a spark of bright light pounded down from the black clouds and swirled around his body in an explosive heat. Pain seared through to his bones. The faint smell of something burning erupted in his nose at the same time he realized just exactly happened. 

Hinata screamed. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


“What was that?” Kuroo Tetsurou, resident shape shifter and lovable companion to his best friend, Kozume Kenma, perked up from the loud sound just outside their house. He turned over to his friend, who was stirring up a puke green concoction with an unfazed expression on his face. Kuroo’s more perceptive ears strained to hear anything else, but all he could remember was the voluminous thud, like thunder striking the earth in chaos, right outside their window. 

“I didn’t hear anything, Tetsurou.” Kenma calmly commented, too focused on his potion at the moment to humor the other in this guessing game. Kuroo shook his head wildly, his instincts screaming at him to check on the noise. He knew it wasn’t something that went “bump in the night”--considering  _ he  _ and everyone else in this world was something you would usually find in the dead of the night--nor a possible threat else his instincts would pulse through his body to shift him into a beast. 

“No, seriously, Ken.” Kuroo sniffed the area, his ears high and alert like his wild bed hair. Kenma fixed him a stern look, but when Kuroo didn’t falter or begin laughing, Kenma knew that his friend wasn’t lying. 

“I’m going to go check. Stay here.” Kuroo pressed, his lips mushed together into a thin line. Kenma barely nodded before the taller man ran out of the small house with a grim glint in his usually playful eyes. Kenma stopped stirring the green liquid and stared down at his potion. He hoped that his magic would be strong enough to find his long lost friend before the evil shadow’s fully corrupted him and the other succumbed to the darkness. 

Kenma’s eyes flitted out to the window, his mind in a constant state of turmoil as he noticed how gray the skies were becoming. Before he could think too hard of the problem arising, Kuroo’s high pitched whine sliced through the silent air. Kenma immediately jumped to his feet, his thoughts turning to alarm when Kuroo yelped his name once again. The blond witch dashed out of the room as fast as his shorter legs could carry before he threw himself out of the kitchen door. 

There, standing with a shocked, yet gleeful face and a familiar man draped over his shoulder, was his best friend and lover, Kuroo Tetsurou. Kuroo shifted the unconscious man more onto his body and shut the front door behind him with his foot. The clanging sound of Kenma’s magic locking the door was the only noise in the room. 

“We found him, Kenma! He’s returned to us!” Kuroo excitedly howled, his shoulders shrugging up to indicate the strange man sleeping on top of him. Kenma’s eyes widened as he noticed the unruly sunset hair and the tanned petit face. He gasped. 

“...Shouyou?” 

 

 


	2. insert cat pun here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yer a wizard hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h ow do esone write
> 
> im sorry about all these short chapters... i usually write at least 12 pages but i wrote half of that so //shrugs
> 
> im tired and have work tmrw so :/// i hope you enjoy??? i keep making cliff hangers but i just really want these nerds to meet one another lol
> 
> i'll try updating every weekend, but i honestly have no idea what's going to happen so : ?????

 

 

After further notice, Kenma noticed that the strange man before him was oh so harshly familiar yet strangely not at the same time. Instead of the expected dark forest green ( _ “To camouflage!” He would insist)  _ attire and matching hat and cape that Kenma was accustomed to, the orange haired man wore clothing he had never seen before. Even Kuroo, with his sharp nose and sharper toothy grin, didn’t recognize the smell of the other. 

“He looks just like him, doesn’t he?” Kuroo softly spoke, crafting his fingers through the now dried curls springing up to his touch. Kuroo fondly smiled down at the lightly snoring boy, who mumbled something under his breath and shifted so his head was further buried into Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo grinned like he won the local lottery downtown. 

“He does.” Kenma gazed down at the sunshine boy, his voice dipping down to a sad tone. Kuroo noticed right away and frowned lightly at Kenma. 

“It’ll be fine. We’ll just ask him where he’s from and send him back to his own world.” Kenma’s golden cat like orbs met Kuroo’s in a silent question of whether or not they would truly send him back. For the time being, Kenma could pretend he would valiantly send the other back, but he knew at the end of the day, he would selfishly try to keep this Hinata Shouyou with him until they found the other from their world. 

“How did this happen anyway, Ken?” Kuroo curiously asked as he continuously pet the man on his lap like a witch with their familiar. Kenma pursed his lips, wondering himself how exactly this person came to their world. He understood magic fairly well (and Kuroo didn’t hesitate to boast to anyone listening how his witch was the best throughout the land), but couldn’t exactly comprehend how he managed to bring another Hinata to this world. 

“My potion.” His eyes widened as he scrambled over back to the room with his pot. Not far behind him, Kuroo yelped out in alarm but didn’t seem to be following after his witch. No matter. Kenma burst through the doors leading to his spellcasting room and found the pot bubbling lightly, but with no other reaction. Inside of the black cauldron, a dark purple lay in the pot instead of a light green. 

“I messed up my potion…?” Kenma’s eyebrows scrunched up together as he took in the mysterious eggplant color. His potions usually ranged from a golden color to a dark green, but never a  _ purple.  _ Each witch held a different power within them, so for Kenma, his was based off of mostly plants and the earth. Some witches depended on the light of the moon while others needed the sun’s rays. Few really relied on their familiars, but that sort of magic wasn’t unheard of. 

Kenma quickly sorted through his books and found the one he was looking for.  _ The Meaning of Spells and the Witches’ Handbook to Performing Successful Rituals  _ spelled out on the book in large faded golden letters that turned to be more of a rusty copper over the years of use. Kenma hadn’t used this book since when he first began practicing magic--about thirteen years ago. He quickly flipped to the chapter on cauldron colors and possible unsuccessful spells from those colors before landing on a page with different color codings. His eyes skimmed down until he met the darkish purple color from his cauldron onto the page; Kenma nearly dropped the book after reading the inscription. 

_ “The purple in the cauldron will glower only when one’s desire shows power.”  _ Kenma read aloud. By the time he turned back to his dirty cauldron, the offsetting shade of mystery was replaced by the familiar color of sunflowers. Kenma breathed out through his nose carefully before shutting the book closed. As if alive, the handbook floated away from his grasp and landed back on its shelf in a neatly fashion. It was as if Kenma had never touched it. 

Kenma stared at the golden sun in his pot one more time before walking out of the room with a frown between his eyebrows. Behind him, the cauldron bubbled viciously like something alive was breathing underneath it before stopping altogether. The door to the room shut ominously, clicking with a lock that resounded against the cold walls. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Hinata didn’t know what had happened after the pain. For a while, he swam in black waters with his head submerged in a cold, unfeeling place. He knew he couldn’t possibly dream while passed out, yet… Yet, he still managed to make out a shimmering green light that flickered on and off and on and off over and over again until the pain reset his body and he jolted awake with a heavy sweat along his brow. 

The orange haired man’s eyes swept the room in cautious turns, wondering where exactly he was and what happened after the unmistakable lighting hit him straight down his spine. The intense feeling contrasted to a shiver down his spine, only more invigorating to the point of suffocation and a lot more painful than a mere tickle of his back. 

“Oh? So, you’re awake, shrimp.” Hinata recognized that voice anywhere. He snapped his head back up to find a familiar smirking man with the wildest bedhead he’s ever seen standing before him, yet adjusted to be upside down by Hinata’s view. 

“K-Kuroo?” Hinata rasped through his thick tongue and dry throat. The Kuroo lookalike’s eyes flashed darkly, but was easily replaced by an easygoing grin. Hinata felt more out of place than ever. He slowly began to shift his screaming body up into a sitting up position while his eyes darted across the small cottage looking place straight out of a fantasy movie. More confused than ever, Hinata found that this Kuroo moved as silently as a stalking predator and was currently standing by his side in a flash. 

The black haired man in front of him was obviously Kuroo, yet this man wore all black with a sleeveless turtleneck looking tunic, midnight pants, and dark brown knee high boots to top it off. Hinata pried his eyes away from this Kuroo’s muscled arms that his attire proudly showed off before he could be caught ogling. But judging by how Kuroo’s smug grin seemed to grow the longer Hinata stared at him, he was easily caught red handed. 

Hinata flushed and directed his attention to the window showcasing the world outside. Wherever they were, they seemed to be living in the countryside, unlike the noisy people filled cities with impatient honking and screams of anger. The brown eyed man opened his mouth, dead set on breaking the awkward silence, but shuffling from the hallways of the house echoed across the room. Hinata whipped his head over to the new person that joined the room and a large smile enveloped his face and brought stars to his eyes. 

“Kenma!” Hinata nearly jumped out of his seat on the makeshift bed, but his still slumbering body protested from his fast movements. Grunting in slight pain, Hinata clutched onto his burning side, a curse on the tip of his tongue and tears springing up to his eyes. 

“Easy there, shrimpy.” Kuroo’s smooth voice filled his reddening ear and a flush of pink colored his cheeks with a pretty bubblegum. Hinata froze the instant a warm body pressed onto his side while his nose caught wind of the scent of burning wood and pelting rain. He inwardly cursed himself when Kuroo’s deep chuckle thrilled his heart and plucked at his soul. 

Kenma looked decently surprised at the outburst, but his face smoothed down to the impassive one as usual. Hinata beckoned him over with a giddy smile, one tinged by tears no less, but a beaming smile that the other could never deny. Kenma silently wandered over to Hinata’s side, where Hinata opened up his arms for a huge hug. Despite not knowing if this was some sort of elaborate prank or dream, Hinata knew he could trust the duo in front of him. 

Kenma awkwardly shifted from foot to foot until Hinata grabbed onto his arm and pulled him down into a huge hug, one which covered the both of them in Kenma’s long baggy cape like a blanket. Hinata laughed--bright and full of sunshine that punched both familiar and witch in the throat from not hearing it for so long--mirthfully through the cape before staring up at Kenma with affectionate eyes. Kenma gulped. Off to his side, Kuroo snickered.

“I was scared when I first woke up,” he admitted, and Kenma and Kuroo chased after each word with baited breaths, “but then I saw you two.” His eyes crinkled up from the wide smile he freely showcased. Kenma almost wanted to cry. Hinata shifted so he could stare at Kuroo in the eye as well, a loving gleam in them that cast his eyes in a honey like swirl that both wouldn’t mind getting lost into. 

“I don’t know where I am. And I know that both of you aren’t the Kenma and Kuroo I know. But,” he faced Kenma again with his honest brown eyes that rivalled the golden sun, “I know I can trust you.” A beat of silence. Then…

“Well spoken, small fry.” Kuroo teased, but Kenma could feel exactly what Kuroo was feeling, and whoever thought the big bad “sexy” beast known as Kuroo Tetsurou was not a sap nor a romantic was dead  _ wrong.  _ Kenma rolled his eyes and unglued himself off of the warm man in front of him emitting sparkles and sunshine more radiant than all the treasure in the world. 

“Don’t call me that!” Hinata pouted, his lower lip jutting out dramatically while Kuroo’s eyes honed in on the adorable gesture. Kenma smacked his familiar on the shoulder as a reminder to not be such a pervert in front of their new guest. 

“You’re in a different world now, Shouyou.” Kenma said. He gestured to the cottage around him with his half hidden hand behind his long cape. Hinata obediently glanced around, eyes full of wonder and awe at the magical setting. 

“So, then, where am I?” He cocked his head to the side like a tiny puppy. Kenma hid his clenched fists in the confines of his draping clothing. Kuroo looked pained. 

“You’re in a world full of magical beings, Shouyou.” Hinata’s eyes widened at his words. “Daemonis umbraculum. The Demons’ Lair.” 

“Whoa.” Hinata’s eyes sparkled, despite the obvious danger even in the name of this world. Kuroo and Kenma spoke through their eyes again as Hinata straightened up on his seat and held onto the blanket on his lap with tense knuckles. 

“You’re not safe here, Shouyou.” Hinata snapped out of his thoughts of his dreams full of vampire Kageyama and demon overlord Oikawa. He even briefly remembered werewolf Iwaizumi and stone troll Lev. Bokuto was apparently some shape shifter while Akaashi seemed to live primarily in water. Unfortunately, his memory cut off after that and he found that his head throbbed with an oncoming headache like something blocked his dreams. 

“What do you mean, not safe?” Hinata wondered. He didn’t even know anyone here, but surely the people in his dreams were just as friendly as the ones in his own world? He accepted that this strange magical place he currently lived in was unlike his own, but surely his friends and family remained the same: pure and kind hearted and loving?

Kuroo and Kenma exchanged another tense frown. Kuroo spoke first, “There’s someone after you.” 

“What? Who?” Hinata demanded. He thought of the mysterious man chasing after him before the lightning struck his tender body. Now that he thought about it, why wasn’t he hurting anymore? And where were the scars? 

“Wait, I’m not in pain.” Hinata freaked out. “Why am I not in pain?! I was struck by lightning!” He exclaimed, wildly throwing his arms over his shirt to rip it off of his chest. Kenma’s eyes grew larger, but he didn’t stop the trainwreck about to happen. Kuroo, on the other hand, didn’t want Hinata to freak out further so he joined the fray and wrestled with the smaller man to leave his shirt alone. 

“Shou--Hinata. Calm down.” Kuroo grit his teeth when one of Hinata’s frantic arms hit him in the nose. He pinned the other’s hands down to his side, eyes capturing the other’s as he calmly shushed the other. “It’s okay, Hinata. You’re fine. Remember what Kenma told you? We’re magical beings.” 

Kenma helpfully added, “I’m a witch.” 

“Yeah, he’s a witch. Just, try to calm down, okay?” Kuroo soothingly pleaded. After a few seconds, Hinata slowly nodded. Kuroo sighed in relief; he carefully placed Hinata’s hands on top of his lap afterwards. Hinata stared up at them with a hint of determination and thoughtfulness. 

“So, you’re just like my Kenma and Kuroo.” Kenma twitched a little at the “my” part, but continued to conceal his inner feelings. 

“Does that mean you two are dating?” 

“Dating?” Kenma and Kuroo parroted. Kenma had heard of that odd term from the human world once, but the foreign word blanketed his tongue with confusion. Kuroo scrunched up his eyebrows, but didn’t press further. 

“You know? Together? As lovers?” Ah.  _ That,  _ Kenma understood. Kuroo grinned. That was more than enough of an answer to Hinata and he felt his heart plummet. Even in this world, his feelings remained unrequited. Hopefully, his version of this strange place found someone else to love instead of being in this awkward situation like he landed himself into. 

“Is your Kenma and Kuroo “dating” then?” Kuroo asked with a biting grin. Hinata didn’t know how to respond. His eyes pried away from Kuroo’s playful ones and landed on his clenched fists. Hinata’s shoulders slumped down, and his hair seemed to deflate with him. 

“Yeah. They are.” He quietly and somberly said. The bitterness of his answer surprised the couple, but instead of feeling upset, Kuroo giddily smiled whilst Kenma averted his soft eyes to a different part of his home. 

“Chin up, kid.” Kuroo’s warm hand encompassed Hinata’s cheek and his chin was tilted up. “They don’t know what they lost.” Kuroo’s eyes gleamed almost satisfactorily; like a big house cat purring over attention, Kuroo seemed to preen at Hinata. The shortest man blinked his long eyelashes before the same betraying red hue smeared across his cheeks like strawberry jam. Almost shyly, Hinata directed his attention to the ground while his ears burned with rings of fire. 

Kenma cleared his throat when his all too besotted familiar leaned in to peck Hinata (not like he could blame him). Kuroo instantly backed off, the same impish grin on his face sliding up when Hinata refused to stare at him with too hot cheeks. 

“I’m going to town soon to gather some supplies.” Hinata perked up; if he had dog ears, they would have popped up from his nest of hair and his dog tail would have wagged furiously.

“So, now?” Hinata asked, barely able to contain his excitement. The orange haired male seemed to buzz with renewed energy and the pink in his cheeks faded away with the wind outside. It was a shame really. Kenma quite liked this Hinata’s small freckles dotting his cheeks whenever his blush brought them out. 

“Yeah, now.” Kenma said. He hoped he didn’t look too desperate for someone to join him in this trek to town. Luckily, Hinata was easy to appease and he seemed much too curious about this world to stay at home and Kuroo already  _ knew  _ Kenma well enough, so with that, the three of them were heading to town. 

After Kenma locked up, Hinata bounded down the steps two at a time with Kuroo chasing after him. Kenma fondly rolled his eyes, but trailed after them in a slower pace with a large brown basket settled next to his hip. Underneath his huge cape (which appeared more like a poncho to Hinata) he hid a few safety charms, potions, and talisman. Meanwhile, Hinata insisted on bringing his school backpack, which Kuroo sniffed at first when Hinata was knocked out and declared the thing as alive before trying to attack it. Luckily, Kenma stopped him before he could rip the thing to shreds (though admittedly, he was still curious about the odd object). 

“What’s inside your “backpack”, Hinata?” Kuroo asked, sniffing at the weird smelling object but staying back just in case the thing unzipped its mouth and ate him. Hinata hummed. He took off the backpack and unzipped it, a large smile on his face. 

“Not much. Usually when I go to Suga’s, I don’t really bring a lot except for clean clothes, some snacks, and a few games.” He suddenly pouted, “I used to bring a volleyball, but Sugamama said that it would be a bad idea.” 

“Suga?” Where did that name come from? It seemed awfully familiar to Kenma, but he didn’t act out on his brimming curiosity. Kuroo lacked self control, however. 

“Suga? Volleyball?” 

“Yeah! Suga--err, well, Sugawara Koushi is one of my friends! He’s older than me by two years and he’s super smart and good at volleyball! We always call him Sugamama though because he’s like our team mom.” Hinata whispered the last part out as he glanced around anxiously. Just in case this world’s Sugawara decided to show up, he grimly thought. 

“Sugawara Koushi?” Kuroo stared back at Kenma. The two recognized that name very  _ very  _ well. 

“Yeah! Isn’t he also here?” 

“Well,  _ they  _ are here too.” Kuroo replied. Hinata’s mouth shaped like an “o”. 

“Oh. So, they’re like nonbinary. That’s cool.” Hinata didn’t comment further on this mysterious Sugawara Koushi of this world. He hummed a simple cheery tune and searched through his bag for a snack. When his fingers brushed against a circular object, he grinned and triumphantly crowed. 

“What you got there, chibi?” Kuroo peered over Hinata’s shoulder to catch a glimpse of the inside of this monster. Hinata stuck out his tongue and quickly pulled out his lollipop before stuffing it in his sweater. 

“None of your business, bedhead!” Admittedly, Kenma snorted at the insult. Kuroo looked greatly offended (“I wash my hair with only the best products, Hinata! Hey, stop laughing!”) while Hinata giggled behind his adorable little fingers. When Kuroo noticed that neither were taking him seriously, he growled playfully at Hinata and lunged at him.

“Kuroo!” Hinata hollered as he managed to weasel out of Kuroo’s way. Hinata raced down the dirt path as he zipped his backpack back up--no need for anything spilling out, after all. He swung the bag back onto his shoulders before dashing faster down the hill. At one point, he forgoed watching the ground under him and he nearly tripped. 

“Get back here, Hinata!” Kuroo playfully yelled after him. Hinata grinned, feeling breathless and gleeful at the same time. He jumped over a jutting out branch from the dirt ground and marveled in the greenery spread out for as far as the eye could see. Too distracted, he didn’t notice until last minute that something fast was approaching him. He turned his head over his shoulder to catch the creature behind him and nearly screamed. 

He knew Kuroo was a shape shifter in his dream, but did the asshole really have to shape shift into the biggest fucking thing? Behind him, a cat like creature bigger than a  _ newfoundland  _ chased after him until they were only a few inches apart. Next thing he knew, Hinata received a face full of shiny black fur and then his stomach dropping as he was thrown into the air by the other’s powerful hit. Fortunately, Kuroo caught him and curled around him to keep him unharmed from the fall. By the time they stopped rolling from the impact, Hinata’s heart thudded wildly out of control and his ear pressed next to Kuroo’s chest could catch every single heart beat and intake from this beast. 

“Really, Kuroo?” He asked, more annoyed than afraid from this big furry beast. A motorboat rose up from Kuroo’s throat and dipped down to Hinata’s ears. Hinata couldn’t help but laugh freely, smelling the wood pines and fresh air that seemed a lot more like freedom than his previous life in a stuffy dorm room with roommate problems. 

“God, get off of me, you smelly cat.” Kuroo whined like a dog, but eventually climbed off of Hinata after rolling his sharp sandpaper tongue across Hinata’s face. Hinata was more convinced that Kuroo was a dog than a cat, honestly. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Kuroo purred as he shifted back into his human form. Hinata rolled his eyes at the awful (read: pawful) pun, but snickered all the same. Kuroo looked way too proud at being the source of Hinata’s giggles while Kenma unhurriedly appeared next to them, having watched the cat and mouse chase in front of him. 

“Are you hurt, Shouyou?” Kenma asked, wholly prepared to whip out a few healing potions if needed. Hinata shook his head, head full of cotton at the moment but a smile shining brighter than any jewel. 

“No, I’m good. Kuroo’s bedhead saved me.” He teased, shooting Kuroo a playful grin.

“For the  _ last  _ time, it’s not  _ bed head,  _ it’s  _ art! _ ” Kuroo protested. However, the ear splitting smile on his face showed how unaffected the taunting was to him. Hinata hummed, his eyelids fluttering to a half mast as he regarded the both of them. 

“I can appreciate art.” And with a blink that seemed more like a wink, he skipped on ahead, his head high and his palms warm with the hearts he had just stolen from the stunned duo. 

“Fuck.” Kuroo softly muttered, clutching his chest with an agonized frown. Kenma could only nod in agreement. If staying with this Hinata meant more playful flirting and possible near heart attacks, then Kenma didn’t know how the two of them would survive any longer.

 

 

 

 


End file.
